Animal Attraction
" " is the eighth episode of the second season of PINY Institute of New York. Synopsis The Indie Girls have noticed that Armando's been acting strange. What's going on in his head? Plot TBA Features Characters * Armando (main character) * Dior (main character) * Michelle Fairchild * Lilith Henderson * Tasha Robinson * Julia Cooper * Rita Finucci * Dory Skornik * William Bradley * Sam Ryan * Mr. Grasso Locations * PINY: Pinypon Institute of New York ** Indie Girls' Room ** Beautiful People's Room ** Volleyball Court ** Reception ** Horse Ranch (background) Objects * Michelle's Brooch * Lilith's Brooch * Tasha's Brooch * Julia's Brooch * Rita's Bow * Lemur-shaped fruit * PINY Tablet * Will's cellphone Music Songs * Cute Fruit Background songs * Morning Good Morning * Feels Like Heaven (instrumental) * Ready to Fly Trivia * Aside from loving peanuts, it's revealed that Armando also loves eating fruits. * Irony: Despite being constantly rejected by Dior, the chameleon falls in love with Armando at the end of the episode after he lost interest in her. * Lilith's Catrina costume from "The Curse of the Bridge" returns in this episode (though it's only appear in Dory's fantasy). * Lilith lampshades how a lemur could fall in love with a chameleon due to their different species. * During the volleyball scene, Dory's hair is in its debut style as opposed to its current style, though it may not be an error. * It make sense why Dory fantasize Lilith wearing her Catrina costume since La Catrina is a Mexican representation of Death and she believes that Lilith is planning to "kill" Julia and Will's relationship after she and Rita eavesdrop on her and Tasha. * It revealed that Lilith is allergic to crabgrasses. * It's revealed that PINY contains thistles, nettles, and crabgrasses. Errors * When Michelle walks into her room with a bowl of fruits, her brooch is on the right side of her headband as opposed to her left. It disappears when she sings, "I love fruits!". * The Indie Girls' reflections, as well as Armando's aren't seen in the beginning of the episode except in a few scenes: ** When Michelle realizes that Armando isn't interest in the fruits. ** Before the flashback when Michelle explains to Tasha and Lilith about how Armando been acting strange lately. * When Michelle said, "No! By following him!", the pennant banner behind her isn't reflected by the mirror. ** This happened again after the montage scene when Lilith enters the Indie Girls' room. * It's unknown how Armando is able to open the door without reaching the doorknob. * When the viewers see Tasha sleeping, one of her brooches is hanging on the wall next to her bed and for some strange reason it's in its day palette. It disappears when Michelle comes over to wake Tasha up. * In one frame when Michelle tries to hide from Armando's view after she and Tasha spies on him, she have her headband and brooch on despite she's not supposed to wear them. * When Lilith rushes to sit next to Michelle, in one frame her brooch is on the right side of her head as opposed to her left. * When Tasha said, "Sometimes I swear I'm a really lame chick flick", Lilith's brooch is missing its black arrows. * Near the end of the volleyball scene, Rita's lips are pink instead of peach. * There're a few scenes in which when Will blinks, his eyeball overlaps on his closed eye in one frame. ** When the volleyball rolls towards after Julia giggles at him. ** Before he turns around and notices the volleyball. ** Before he turns around and Julia asks him if there's anything that he would like to say to her. * When Rita faces the viewers and think after seeing Will handing Michelle the volleyball, she's back in her debut volleyball model instead of her current volleyball uniform model: she wears eye-shadow, she lacks her bow, and her lips are pink instead of peach. * When the Beautiful People notice Will and Sam, Rita's eyeball overlaps on her closed eye when she blinks in one frame. Also, Dory's lips are pink instead of purple. * During the montage before Tasha gives Armando some breath spray, her right eye is looking back. However, her reflection shows her left eye looking forward. * When Will see Rita and Dory all run to "save" him from Lilith, Rita's bow is missing on her hair. * When Lilith sees Rita and Dory running after Will, Rita's earring is white instead of black. Also, Dory is seen wearing eyeshadow whereas she's not supposed to have them. * When Tasha said, "Check out the new Armando!", Michelle's brooch is on the right side of her headband as opposed to her left. * When Lilith sees Armando all dressed up, her reflection in the mirror shows her brooch on her left side of her head as opposed to her right. This makes it seem that Lilith is wearing her brooch on her right side of her head as opposed to her left side. * Before Michelle gets off her chair when Tasha said, "Come on, Armando. Let's see what Dior thinks", her brooch is not in her reflection of the mirror. Later, when Michelle gets off her chair and follow Tasha, her brooch is missing on her headband. * When Tasha said, "There's Dior", the cup that's in front of Julia a scene earlier disappears. * When Rita places on an oyster pail on Armando's head and Tasha runs over to save him, Dory's lips are pink instead of purple throughout the scene. * After Lilith enters the Indie Girls' room and frown, her right eyebrow goes through her right eye. Also, Tasha's eyes seem to be cross and are not looking straight. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2